


Left In Her Wake

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Doomsday. Prompt: ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left In Her Wake

**Author's Note:**

> For the the timepetalsprompts tumblr prompt: ice.

“It’s like - time’s stopped,” Rose had whispered when they had visited here, her words turning to mist. “But we haven’t.”

Standing on Woman Wept now, in the shadow of an impossibly tall frozen wave, the Doctor hears the echoes from long ago as he works. Mixed in with them, he swears he can hear cheeky comments about how long he’s spending on certain parts of his project that she will never get say.

His numb hands chisel away at the block of ice and he’s unable to think of a reply. He’s not sure how long he’s been here anyway.

The problem is she was wrong that day. Time is relentless and nothing can stop it. They were so caught up in it and each other they failed to spot what they were heading towards. Between them and time, there was only ever going to be one winner.

For the second time in his life he steps back from a statue of his creation and decides it’s completed. Last time it had been to save her life. This time it’s to honour it.

“It’s wonderful,” she had said, her smile so bright he’d been scared she’d melt the landscape as she left a trail of beauty in her wake.

For the rest of time, she’ll be the most beautiful thing here but will never know.

He stares at the likeness of Rose Tyler carved into the frozen beach for a lot longer than two minutes but nowhere close to forever and tells her everything.


End file.
